warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kubrow
: For the Wild Kubrows, see Kubrow (Feral). Kubrow are descendants of the canine that have evolved into a Monotreme species, and lay eggs instead of giving birth. These animals can be domesticated to become loyal and protective companions to their master. Variants |-|Huras Kubrow = Prized for its ability to sneak up on unsuspecting prey, the Huras Kubrow were first used as hunting companions by the Orokin elite. Orokin Era Tenno soon adapted the strain for use in covert missions and assassinations. Huras Kubrow are noted to be best in these missions according to developer, David Chen. * Health:75 * Shield: 125 * Armor: 50 * Power: 100 * Stamina: 100 |-|Raksa Kubrow = Designed by the Orokin to be the perfect companion, a Kubrow was never far from its master's side. Loyal and obedient, these creatures made ideal bodyguards. Equipped with shield generators for added protection, their fierce growl could paralyze any attacker with fear. *Health:100 *Shields:100 *Armor:50 *Power:100 *Stamina: 100 |-|Sahasa Kubrow = Enterprising Orokin genetic designers recognized that the Kubrow's affinity for games of fetch could be used for more serious endeavors. They soon developed a strain adept at reconnaissance and contraband recovery. Tenno often used the creatures to help resupply while in the field. * Health:125 * Shield:75 * Armor:50 * Power:100 * Stamina:100 |-|Sunika Kubrow = Once the value of Orokin guard-pets had been realized, it was not long after the Orokin guard began experimenting with strains designed for combat. These were no longer household pets but superior war animals bred for ferocity and aggression. Alad V is planning on using this breed to disrupt the Jupiter system because of its battle prowess. * Health:110 * Shield:90 * Armor:50 * Power:100 * Stamina:100 Obtaining a Kubrow The Kubrow pet can be acquired by doing the Howl of the Kubrow Quest line. Attention: Currently, only one Kubrow Egg can be in the player's inventory. If an Egg has already been collected the second Egg will be impossible to pick up and forcing it to be left behind. To continue collecting Kubrow Eggs, the first egg must be placed into the Kubrow Incubator '''(Requires an active Kubrow slot). ModsCategory:Kubrow Universal: *Bite: Increases the Kubrow's critical hit chance and damage. *Fast Deflection: Increases Shield regeneration rate. *Link Armor: Shares owner's Armor to his/her Kubrow. *Link Health: Shares owner's maximum Health to his/her Kubrow. *Link Shields: Shares owner's maximum Shields to his/her Kubrow. *Loyal Companion: Increases the duration of the Kubrow's bleedout phase. *Maul: Increases the Kubrow's melee damage. *Pack Leader: Heals the Kubrow a percent of damage done by its master's melee strikes. *Scavenge: Allows the Kubrow to alert its master to lockers that can be pried open. Huras Kubrow: *Hunt: Allows the Huras Kubrow to perform lunging attacks. *Stalk: Allows the Huras Kubrow to cloak itself and its master. Raksa Kubrow: *Howl: Allows the Raksa Kubrow to growl, frightening nearby opponents. *Protect: Allows the Raksa Kubrow to replenish its master's shields when they are depleted. Sahasa Kubrow: *Dig: Allows the Sahasa Kubrow to sniff out and dig up buried items. *Ferocity: Allows the Sahasa Kubrow to perform finishing moves on downed opponents. Sunika Kubrow: *Savagery: Allows the Sunika Kubrow to perform deadly finisher attacks. *Unleashed: Allows Sunika Kubrows to knock down VIP targets. Accessories NAI-ZHEN COLLAR: A common adornment used to distinguish a Kubrow that is loyal to its master. Helpful Tips * Incubation takes '''two days to complete. Can be rushed with 15 Platinum. * Maturity is reached around 24-39.5''' hours''' after incubation(Needs confirmation). BE SURE TO RE-VISIT the Howl of the Kubrow Quest in your Codex to update the quest and begin the mission for the collar. * Mods for Kubrow companions are dropped by Feral Kubrows. * You may only have one Kubrow Egg in your inventory at a time. * You are able to scramble the pattern and color of your Kubrow for 10 Platinum. * Only two imprints can be made per Kubrow. * DNA Integrity degrades over time and can be restored using DNA Stabilizers. * DNA Stabilizers are purchased in packs of six in the market for 100,000 Credits. Trivia * Despite being depicted as clones, Kubrows are normally collected and incubated from their natural habitat and are bred correctly towards their fellow kind. ** Although, a Kubrow can also be found in the Clan Dojo contained in a stasis cell. * Many of the first batch of Kubrows who matured after Update 14's release were inadvertently killed permanently due to a bug during the quest to obtain their collar. In the notes for the hotfix which fixed the bug, DERebecca posted, "501 of the first cloned Kubrow have been lost, but never forgotten. 20/07/2014." Those who lost a Kubrow from the bug received; the Kubrow Start Kit and a full set of Kubrow Mods, a new Kubrow Egg, a Kubrow Incubator, Kubrow Food, a Kubrow Stasis Slot, a Kubrow blank Trait Print, and 10 x Kubrow Mods. Media Sdgdsdhggdgd.png|An adult Sahasa Kubrow in the Incubator Kubrow Egg.jpg|Kubrow Egg Drop 2014-07-19_00016.jpg|Puppy Kubrow halfway through its incubation phase, already out of its egg kubrow2.jpg|Sunika Kubrow 230410_screenshots_2014-07-20_00002.jpg|Kubrow egg A how to get kubrow Warframe U14 How to get a Kubrow HOW TO GET A KUBROW - Warframe Hints Tips Category:Update 14 Category:Kubrow